Tryby Gry
Tryby gry to nierozłączna część każdej gry. W BS-ie wyróżniamy 20 typów gier: * Deathmatch Zespołowy (Zespołowy mecz śmierci) - Dwie drużyny (niebieskich i czerwonych) walczą między sobą. By zwyciężyć - jedna drużyna musi uzyskać 100 killi. * Klasyczny - To samo co Deathmatch Zespołowy, jedyna różnica to ta, że trzeba zabić wszystkich przeciwników. Po zabiciu nie możesz się odrodzić do następnej rundy. * Bomba - Terroryści (czerwoni) chcą przeprowadzić zamach bombowy. Przeszkodzić im mogą jedynie Anty-Terroryści (niebiescy). Terroryści muszą na mapie odnaleźć tzw. Bombsajdy, a jeden z nich, który otrzymał bombę ją podłożył. Po podłożeniu bomby czas skraca do 30 sekund. Antyterroryści muszą ją rozbroić, w przeciwnym wypadku bomba wybuchnie! Gracze używają swoich broni. * Bomba 2 ''- W tym trybie, gracze, by zdobyć broń, muszą zarobić dolary, które zdobywają po każdej rundzie. Dodatkowo Anty-terroryści muszą kupić "Zestaw Saperski". * 'Zombie Survival' - ZARAZA! Musisz się schować w najróżniejszych miejscach, by Zombie nie znalazły cię. W przeciwnym razie nim zostaniesz i będziesz musiał im pomóc w zarażeniu innych. Za pomocą przycisków, "Ocaleni" mogą się zabezpieczyć deskami. Nie myśl sobie, że Zombie tego nie rozwalą! * 'Tryb Noży' - Oldschoolowe walenie się nożami. * 'Tryb AWP' - Snajperki... Właśnie, do ataku masz jedynie AWP * 'Gun Game' - Co 2 kille otrzymujesz coraz lepszą broń! Ale zaczynasz od Glocka * 'Eskorta' - Jest Rakieta. Czerwoni chcą ją wystrzelić, przesuwając ją po niebieskiej linii, a niebiescy jak zwykle chcą ich powstrzymać * 'Łowca' - Na wzgórzu Łowcy szukają niebieskich, by ich nie dopuścić do kałacha. A niebiescy chcą ich zabić, ale z Magnumem, który ma jeden nabój, nie da rady. * 'Morderca' - Komputer wybiera morderce i detektywa. Morderca chce zabić wszystkich, detektyw chce zabić morderca. Kogo zabije murder, nie może pisać na chacie, by nie wyjawić jego tożsamości. * 'Random' - Bijatyka z losowymi broniami. * 'Deathmatch' - Sam przeciwko wszystkim. * 'Bunny Hop' - Skaczesz na parkourze, nie musisz spamować przycisku skoku, odbijasz się jak na trampolinie * 'Igrzyska Śmierci' - jak Deathmath, tylko musisz znaleźć bronie w skrzynkach. * 'Tylko (...)' - To Deathmatch Zespołowy z jedną bronią. * 'Juggernaut' - Juggernaut ma zabić wszystkich niebieskich. Ma dużo HP, ale jest wolny. Uwielbiane przez polskich graczy jako gra ''w Sajmona. * Surf - Surfowanie po necie po lodzie * VIP - Very Important Person dla niebieskich. Losowy gracz dostaje garnitur i musi przedostać się do strefy ewakuacyjnej. Reszta kolegów musi mu pomóc, no bo Glock... To Glock... A Ewakuacja jest na sprawnie czerwonych. * Król góry - na środku mapy jest wielkie koło, jeśli gracz stanie na nim, dolicza punkty dla swojej drużyny. * Minigry - Inne gry: ** 50 traps - 50? A może być krócej? Tego się nie da przejść! ** Football - GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!! ** Tenis - Jedyna gra z granatami ** Gorący Nóż - To taka gra w berka ** Spleef - Strzelaż do podłogi by zniknęła! Bo tam może wpaść twój wróg ** Push - To też Spleef, ale jak zobaczysz czerwone pole pod tobą - It's time to run ** Block Party - Na pasku będziesz widział kolor, na którym masz stanąć. Jeśli nie zdążysz, koniec gry. ** 100 traps - pierwsze 50 pułapek jest z 50 traps, a reszta to same TRUDNE nowości. Kategoria:Tryby Gry